The invention relates to an activation device for horizontally moveable curtain strips which can be pivoted together about their longitudinal axis with a sliding element capable of sliding longitudinally in a curtain rail and connected to one another by distance limiters, each of which carry a freely suspended curtain strip on a pivoting axis of limited rotatability and with a drive mechanism which has a puller and a shaft which passes through the sliding elements, said shaft being capable of rotating with the puller in order to pivot the curtain strips and that in each sliding element a gear system is arranged which connects a pivot axis to the shaft.
An activation device of this type has become known through DE A 26 37 067. Here the puller is a string pull which is guided to the outside and on which the curtain strips are moved both horizontally and can also be pivoted about their vertical axes. For this activation device a special pulling carriage is necessary for horizontally moving the curtain strips, said pulling carriage itself carrying no curtain strips. In practice it has now been found that this pulling carriage even after incorporation of a suitable braking device moves inadvertently during the pivoting of the curtain strips which makes it almost impossible or very difficult to align the curtain strips uniformly.